


Crush's Mom

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, MILF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man tries to confess to his crush, only for her Mother to snack on him instead.
Kudos: 4





	Crush's Mom

“It’ll be alright, Abel. You just have to breathe. Just breathe…”

A young man with his face absolutely obscured by his scruffy hair, Abel, stood near the house where his crush lived. The most beautiful girl that he had ever met, the star of the whole school…

Blair. The blonde bombshell that made everyone gawk at her whenever she passed on by. It didn’t matter what she was doing, she always attracted attention. Especially when she, like the bimbo that she was at heart, forgot to wear her underwear causing her cock to be on full display…

This was his chance to ask her out. He found out where she lived, and he knew that she was really into certain things, but… If he could just ask her out, then..!

“F-Focus, Abel. Don’t get too ahead of yourself..:” He muttered to himself as he walked up to the house, taking a deep breath as he clicked the door bell, hoping to see her face as she’d open up the door.

Only for his dreams to be shattered as he heard an older voice echo from behind. “Coming, coming!” The voice said, cheery as could be, as the owner opened up the door.

Revealing a woman that was even more stacked than Blair could ever hope to be. Tits the size of her head, nipples that were just as big as her fists, a smile that was sent from the heavens, and an expression that could only be described as all-loving. She was the perfect woman in every aspect, which would explain why her daughter had turned out the way she had.

Abel couldn’t find his words as he panted and gasped at the sight of her, his crotch quickly pulsing to life as he looked up at her. There was just too much going on about her for him to properly comprehend. How would he ever manage to talk to a woman this hot..?

“Oh, you look like an adorable little thing! What do you need this old lady for? Maybe a few rounds, mmm?” Blair’s Mother chimed, licking her lipstick-smothered lips a little as she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and helped him inside…

The door shut behind him, and it snapped him out of his insecure trance… Only for him to get launched straight back into it, as he noticed the tigerprint pattern to both her shirt and her pants, both of which were so gosh darned skin-tight that it was just like she was naked…

“What’s the matter, boy? You’re looking paler than when my hubby was still alive! Can’t I do anything for you?” The maternal woman chimed as she kneeled down to look him straight in the eyes, which just distracted him further as those massive melons of hers started bouncing all over the place…

He stuttered and blushed, his cock struggling to stay contained within his pants, as she quickly started to put two and two together. There was only one thing a boy as pretty and as cute as him could want.

“You’re here for my lil’ Blair, aren’t you?” She asked, and he quickly nodded in an attempt to try and break out of his trance. But just looking at her was enough to make him fall in love with her…

Causing his pants to rip and tear, his cock shooting out as it almost smashed straight into her face. The cum that shot out from the tip splattered onto her, causing her to giggle as she figured it out.

“Weellll… Unfortunately, my lil’ gal’s got her own crush. Buuuuut…” Blair’s Mother chimed as she grabbed ahold of that fat thing, slowly forcing the boy onto the floor below. “I think I know a thing or two that we could do to compensate. You follow?”

He couldn’t really answer, but the cum that shot out of his tip as she started grinding her pussy up against his rod was enough of an answer according to her.

Once she was hovering over him, it was easy for her to just slam herself down on that mighty thing. She could feel it immediately brushing against every inch of her pussy canal, making her eyes almost roll into the back of her head from how wonderful it felt.

Abel wasn’t far behind in terms of feeling fantastic. He couldn’t understand how a woman like this could exist. He couldn’t understand that his dear Blair had such a perfect mom… And most importantly of all, he couldn’t understand how lucky he had been to meet her when she was horny. He got to fuck the woman he had just fallen in love with…

Thanks to his hips being more than unresponsive, it was easy for her to take the lead. The maternal woman bounced up and down repeatedly, feeling that shaft trembling as it begged to cum repeatedly inside that wonderful hole.

“Just a little thrust from you, okay, kid? Show you’re man enough to have a good Momma as your wife-to-be!” She giggled, teasing him with her words. Knowing that if she teased him just enough, he’d blow it all. He was exactly the kind of boy that her hubby had been…

Indeed, as the words reached him, he couldn’t resist. He slammed his hips up once, and the torrent of cum that fired out was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. It was so much that her tummy started bloating out, trying to contain it all…

And when she pulled herself off, it just kept shooting up, acting as a cum-fountain. All while she licked her lips and rubbed her cum-filled tummy.

He might not have gotten Blair… But he was more than happy to take what he got instead...


End file.
